


Three In The Bed

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Severus is irritated with his unwelcome bedroom guest.





	Three In The Bed

"This is ridiculous," snarled Severus one night, throwing the blanket away from his semi-nude body, and clambered out of the bed he shared with his current source of torment. 

 

"What's the matter?" mumbled Hermione sleepily, not moving from the cocoon she had made for herself with his now abandoned portion of the blanket. 

 

" _It_ has returned," he grumbled, shivering against the cold. 

 

"Crookshanks isn't an it," she said, sitting up with a sigh and clicking the light on. She lifted her aging friend into her arms and cradled him close. "Besides, he keeps me warm at night."

 

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ comfortable," he snipped. " _I'm_ out here freezing my balls off."

 

"That's a pity," she hummed, rolling away from him. He didn't fail to notice the way her pink nightie rolled up enough to expose her backside, and his scowl melted. "Did you say something?" she asked, turning her head slightly when she felt the bed dip. Her lips twitched when he moved in beside her, long fingers fitting snugly between her thighs. 

 

"I said you look delicious in that nightie," he whispered roughly, laying a kiss on her shoulder. A thick, ginger paw swatted at his face, and he reeled back, growling loudly. "For fuck's sake!"

 

Hermione giggled, cuddling Crookshanks closer to her chest and smiling. "Good boy, Crooks," she cooed, flicking the light off and settling down with a smirk against Severus's grumbling form. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Crookshanks. He's so clever and cute and fat.


End file.
